Rush and Ireane
by ladymoonscar
Summary: Rush was always the loner. what happens when you throw a brainy high school girl into the mix? read and find out! Rush/OC please comment and tell me how i'm doing.
1. Air part1

**Air part 1**

Ireane Monroe yawned hugely as her science professor droned on to the class on astro-physics. She glanced at her watch and smiled in relief. Five…four…three…two…

The bell tolled.

Ireane slid her notebook into her backpack and slung it over her shoulder and shot out of the classroom. She pulled out her cell phone and called the first number on speed dial.

"Thank God! Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry," Ireane moaned, rushing across the high school campus. "The lecture got bumped back an hour. How far are you?"

"I'm going thru the tunnel as we speak," Eli Wallace replied from his bedroom in his mothers' house.

"Well, I'm sprinting across a busy street as we speak," Ireane replied. "In heels, by the way."

"Beanie, you have to hurry!" Eli said.

Ireane stumbled a little as she yanked off her heels in front of the car wash. She leapt over the low fence, not caring if her skirt split a little at the hem.

"Beanie…" Eli sang irritably, almost using her nickname as a curse.

"I'm at the door," Ireane said, hanging up and pulling a crinkled paper from her backpack. She rushed thru the suburban door, shouting, "Hi, Mrs Wallace!" to the old woman in the kitchen.

"Ireane!" Eli shouted.

The seventeen year old Georgia-born girl skidded into Eli's room and slapped the paper down on the desk where the computer screen sported an online game. "Got it!"

Eli studied the symbols on the paper. "And you're positive?"

"More than I am negative," Ireane said.

Eli glanced at the computer then picked up a pen and wrote on the paper. "What do you think of this?"

Ireane inspected the new equation. "Only one way to find out."

Eli turned back to the game as his online player reached a puzzle.

A puzzle that no one had been able to crack. Eli and Ireane had been working on the puzzle for a whole month. Now the moment of truth had arrived.

Eli typed in the equation. The gate opened.

"Yes!" Ireane shouted. Eli threw up in his hands in victory.

The screen went white…and the player was thrown back to the beginning of the game.

"No!" Eli cried. "What the Hell?"

"That was right!" Ireane growled. "We won that! We beat the game! What happened?"

"This sucks," Eli hissed. He kicked his trash can, which wobbled and then toppled over. Ireane collapsed on his bed, her heels slipping from her fingers and her backpack slumped off her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I made you run in high heels," Eli mumbled.

"No biggie," Ireane sighed. "I'm sorry it didn't work."

"No biggie," Eli shot back.

They smiled at each other. It was a strictly friendly relationship. Eli and Ireane had met at high school and had become fast friends with a passion for fantasy and mathematical problems. Eli had graduated before her and gone on to MIT, but dropped out after the first semester, but Ireane had continued to bounce ideas off him and help him with his online gaming.

Eli's mother had insisted that Ireane stay in the house, since it was close to campus and it felt good to have another girl around. In fact, Ireane and Eli were like brother and sister; fighting sometimes, arguing most of the time and laughing at each other.

* * *

The next day was a good day for Ireane. Well, mostly. She received a brand new box of books from her aunt and uncle in Georgia (mostly romance novels) as an early birthday present, caught a very cute non-dorky boy staring at her (in the good way), found a fifty dollar bill on the sidewalk and used it to buy a rocking new outfit from the nearby _Vanity_.

She was still put out by the fact that she and Eli had spent a whole month on a gimpy computer puzzle. She needed a new hobby.

Ireane jumped up into the big oak tree that sat in the front yard and settled down in the thick branches and opened her new copy of _Highland Protector_.

The leaves hid her from the world, something she liked. She didn't like being the center of attention. Hell, she didn't like attention period. She'd always been in the spotlight and it felt good to stay in the shadows and just be herself.

A black SUV pulled up in front of the Wallace house and two men got out. One was a fairly aged man, dressed in a leather jacket and sunglasses; the other was in a United States Air Force uniform. Ireane recognized him as a brigadier general.

"So much for peaceful reading," Ireane mumbled.

The general knocked on the door as Ireane inched along a branch to get a better look. The man in the jacket had cute hair. There was no denying it.

Eli answered the door. "Uh…can I help you?"

"Are you Eli Wallace?" the general asked.

Eli hesitated. "Is he in trouble?"

"No you're not," the other man assured him in a Scottish brogue. "I'm Dr Nicholas Rush. This is General Jack O'Neill. Is Ireane Monroe here as well?"

Eli glanced up at where Ireane was and she shrugged and leapt down from the tree, landing on all fours like a cat. "What do you want?"

O'Neill raised an eyebrow. "You're Miss Monroe?"

"Got a problem with that?" Ireane shot back, coming to stand next to Eli. "What do you want?"

"May we come in?" Rush asked.

"No," Ireane and Eli said immediately.

Rush pressed forward. "You two spent a great deal of time on an online fantasy game called Prometheus."

Ireane snorted. "I get it; this is a pre-birthday gag my uncle set up, isn't it?"

Theo two men remained silent.

"Or this is a really freaky circumstance," Eli muttered.

"Last night you solved the Dicaro weapons puzzle," Rush said.

Eli nodded. "Yeah. You know what happens when you solve that thing?"

"Nothing," Ireane said. "A month of both our lives went into that. So, thank you very much for pouring salt into a wound."

Her cat, Nebula, came out and twisted herself around Ireane's ankles. Ireane lifted the cat up and scratched her behind the ears. "If you'll excuse us, gentlemen, Eli and I are both very busy."

"Do you have some high school friends you need to text?" O'Neill said sarcastically.

Ireane stuck out her tongue.

"Okay," Eli said quickly, pushing Ireane inside the house. "Beanie, let's not anger the important and powerful general."

"For solving the puzzle," Rush said, "You've earned something of a prize."

"We'll take the cash equivalent," Eli said.

"There isn't one," O'Neill said.

Rush handed Eli a document. "It's a non-disclosure agreement."

Ireane peered at the top paper. It looks official enough… "If the puzzle's already solved then why do you need us?"

"Actually, we just need him," O'Neill said.

"And, once again, the high school genius is overlooked," Ireane sighed.

"I'm not signing anything without Ireane," Eli said stubbornly.

"Kid," O'Neill said, "there are multiple reasons why she isn't included in this deal. Not least of all is that she's underage."

"She helped me solve the puzzle," Eli said. "You'd guys would probably still be waiting on your butts for someone to finish it."

O'Neill looked to Rush. "Alright, she's in."

Ireane gave Eli and dazzling smile. He took the document, saying, "I'll have to let my lawyer look over this."

"Meaning your mother," O'Neill said dryly.

"So we'll call you," Ireane said, shutting the door.

Eli looked at the document. "This is too weird."

"It's a prank," Ireane said right off, draping Nebula over her shoulders like a scarf.

* * *

"The girl was more enthusiastic than the boy," Jack said as he and Rush climbed into the SUV. "Do you really think they can help?"

Rush pondered over Ireane Monroe. She looked clever enough, despite her age, as did Eli. "I believe so, general."

"We might have to convince them that this isn't a joke," Jack said.

"Might I suggest a trip to the _Hammond_?" Rush said.

* * *

Rush waited aboard the _Hammond_ in the observation room. A beam of light appeared before him and Eli and Ireane stared wide eyed around them. The girl was still holding the cat.

Ireane was the first to see the Earth below them. "Oh. My. God."

Eli followed her gaze. "Beanie, where are we?"

Beanie? Strange nickname.

"I'm seconds away from a huge panic attack," Ireane squeaked. She was already hyperventilating.

"I apologize for the abrupt transport," Rush said stepping forward.

Ireane fixed him with cold silver eyes. "You did this? You brought us here?"

"Don't worry, we'll send you back," Rush assured her. "You're aboard the _Hammond_. I assure you it's quite safe."

Eli walked directly up to the window and looked down. "This is so cool."

Ireane folded her arms around herself and stayed where she was.

Rush noticed how stiffly she held herself and realized that she might have claustrophilia. He made to put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she edged away from him, her eyes wary and hard.

"Ireane, you should see this!" Eli exclaimed. "You can see Everest!"

"Wonderful," Ireane forced out. "Can we get away from the window?"

"I have a few people I want you to meet," Rush said. "If you'll follow me?"

Ireane turned on her heel and stuck close to his side, still holding her cat. Eli walked next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm hmm," she mumbled. "Peachy."

Rush glanced at her. Maybe space travel wasn't the ideal thing for her after all.

They walked onto the bridge of the _Hammond_.

"Colonel Carter," Rush said. "Daniel Jackson, I have some people I'd like you to meet."

Ireane sucked in a sharp breath from behind him. "Eli, I think I've died and gone to heaven."

"Colonel Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson," Rush introduced, "meet Eli Wallace and Ireane Monroe."

Samantha Carter held out her hand. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"It's an honor," Ireane gushed, sounding her age. "I follow both of your work."

"Finally a fan," Daniel Jackson grinned, shaking her hand. "Well, we're probably going to be working together for a while."

"Awesome," Eli said. "This is a dream come true for Ireane, seriously. She quotes you guys at least twice a day."

"Shut up," Ireane hissed, but only Rush and Eli heard her.

* * *

Rush noticed Ireane slumped forward in the Mess Hall a few hours after the _Hammond_ had gone into FTL. Eli sat next to her and handed her a coffee.

"How did your instruction go?" Rush asked, sitting opposite from them.

Ireane didn't look up at him. Was she even breathing?

"It was long," Eli said. "Totally learned a lot, but… It was long."

"And what did you think, Miss Monroe?"

She didn't say anything. "Is she alright?"

Eli smiled apologetically. "Space travel doesn't agree with her. Plus I think she's still processing what we've just learned."

"You make me sound like freaking Data," Ireane mumbled.

"Sorry," Eli said. "Here, drink your coffee."

Ireane sat up and sipped it. She pulled a face. "It has caramel in it."

"I thought you could use it," Eli said. "Did you want black?"

Ireane grunted and continued to drink. "God, Uncle Drew would kill me if he saw me drinking this."

"Did he call before you left?" Eli asked.

"Trying to get me to come back to the ranch," Ireane said.

Rush could suddenly hear her Southern accent. "What sort of ranch is it?"

"Horse ranch," Ireane replied. "Beautiful place. Great people. Real food."

"Meaning not a hot dog in sight," Eli joked.

"But plenty of chicken and dumplings and barbecue," Ireane sighed.

Rush couldn't help but smile. The look on Ireane's face was one of complete bliss as she remembered her birthplace. Ireane yawned and arched her back like a cat. "I think I'll take a little nap."

"Sleep tight, Beanie," Eli called.

Ireane waved her hand and disappeared.

"Are you two together?" Rush asked.

Eli chuckled. "No. We're more like brother and sister material. Ireane is a little too young for me, physically and I'm too young for her…"

"…maturely," Rush finished. "Women are often like that."

"Are you married?" Eli asked.

Rush remained silent. He got up and followed Ireane out of the Mess Hall.

* * *

Ireane squinted as the _Hammond_ deposited her, Eli, Rush, Senator Armstrong and his daughter Chloe on the Icarus planet.

"Awesome!" Eli drew out.

Ireane whipped out her camera and clicked a picture of a rail gun. "That is a big gun. Do I get to shoot it?"

"I think you should leave that to the professionals," said a soldier, walking out of the base to greet them. "Colonel Everett Young. This is Colonel Telford and Lieutenant Scott."

"Hi."

"This is Senator Armstrong," Rush introduced. "And his daughter, Chloe."

"Pleasure," Young said. "And you two must be the contest winners."

"Eli Wallace," Eli said, taking Young's hand. "This is my protégé, Ireane Monroe."

Ireane rolled her eyes. "Yeah, don't mind him. I'm the brains, he's the…whatever."

Scott smiled. "Okay, so would you like a tour?"

Ireane lit up. "Totally! Um, I mean, if that's alright with you, Rush?"

"Go ahead," Rush said. "You're going to be staying here for a while."

Scott took Ireane's bag from her and led the way into the base. Nebula meowed and rubbed against Ireane's ankles. The girl scooped up the cat and draped her over her shoulders.

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Eli gasped as he stared at the Stargate.

Nebula sniffed the Gate and spat crossly. Ireane kissed her head and rubbed her cheeks. "Hey, baby girl, this is a good opportunity for us. Don't ruin it, okay?"

Nebula meowed and huffed.

"Is she really talking to her cat?" Scott asked Eli.

"They have full conversations," Eli muttered. "Trust me; this is just the tip of the iceberg with her."

"I can hear you," Ireane called, touching the Gate gingerly.

* * *

"As you know, we've been having trouble dialing the ninth chevron," Rush said. "But, thanks to the assistance provided by Mr Wallace and Miss Monroe, we have found the way."

"Let's get on with it," Senator Armstrong said.

"Sargent Riley?"

Riley started the dialing sequence.

Ireane jumped and clutched Eli's arm once the Gate started to spin. "Sweet Alabama…"

"Chevron One is locked," Riley said.

"Can you believe this?" Eli whispered to Ireane. "Can you believe we're on another planet?"

"This is too cool," Ireane replied. "Oh God, if only Mom could see me now."

"Chevron Eight is locked," Riley said.

Rush readied himself for it. Two years of waiting…

"Chevron Nine…will not engage."

Ireane frowned and assessed the screen. "What's going on?"

"Power is spiking," Riley said. "We can't get a lock, sir."

"It has to work," Rush murmured.

"Shut it down," Young ordered.

Riley turned it off.

"It should've worked," Rush said.

"But it didn't," Young replied. "Find out why and we'll try again."

Rush nodded. "Very well. Eli, Ireane, I suggest you go over your math."

Ireane's head shot up and fixed him with what could only be interpreted as a death glare.

"You can't be honestly blaming us," Eli protested.

"Can't I?" Rush said before walking off.

Before he walked far enough away from earshot, he heard Ireane grumble, "Not our fault."

* * *

Ireane was lying on her back on a table, looking at the whiteboard upside down. She twiddled her fingers, her face set in a determined frown. "There isn't anything wrong with my math."

"Why are you using a whiteboard?" Eli asked. "There are computers, like, everywhere!"

"It could be the wrong address," Ireane said, ignoring him.

"There was only one address found on Atlantis," Rush said.

Ireane twisted her head around to look at him. "With no other instructions?"

"No, so the problem is obviously in your equations," Rush said, almost impatiently.

"Then how do we know that the address was in the database as a warning not to go there?" Eli asked.

"How are things going?" Young asked, walking in.

"Not good," Rush said, erasing the whiteboard.

Ireane shot off the table. "Hold on! Save it, save it!"

"I'd like the three of you to join us for dinner," Young said calmly, watching Rush play keep-away with the eraser with Ireane.

"I'd like these two to keep working," Rush said, holding the eraser over his head.

"Okay, we haven't eaten since breakfast," Eli said. "We're starving."

Ireane took a swipe at the eraser then gave up. She straightened up and fixed her jeans jacket. "Dinner sounds nice. Eli, let's go."

Rush sighed and went back to erasing the board.

* * *

In the dining room, Ireane studied the people around carefully. The marines were intimidating, but that was probably due to their side arms.

The scientists, however, were her kind of crowd. They chatted away animatedly, discussing the project, their families…and they didn't seem to fear the military personnel.

"So, Colonel," Ireane said to Telford, "you don't really know where this ninth symbol will lead you, do you?"

"Not a clue," Telford admitted, "but the Ancients built the Gate with nine chevrons; it's gotta go somewhere."

"This has been going on for the better part of a year," Young said. "We've come closer today than we ever have."

"If anyone's going to solve it, I think Eli and Ireane will," Chloe said.

Eli smiled. "Well, it is true; I am Math Boy."

Ireane rolled her eyes. "Apart from online games, he enjoys comic books."

"Whereas you talk to your cat," Scott said.

"Trust me; sometimes I can understand her better than this guy," Ireane replied.

They all laughed.

"It must be hard for you two to leave your families," the medic, T.J. said. "Don't you have anyone special back home?"

"If you mean a boyfriend, I never saw any use for one," Ireane said.

"Other than spend money on you," Chloe said.

Ireane chuckled. "No, actually, I've just never been interested in boys that way."

"Hence our strictly professional relationship," Eli said.

Senator Armstrong got to his feet. "I propose a toast."

"Oh that's not necessary," Eli said modestly.

"Not to you," Armstrong said.

"Oh," Eli said, taking his glass.

"When the proposal for this project crossed my desk…"

"Oh my God," Chloe muttered, but only Ireane, Eli and Scott heard her. Her dad continued talking even as she downed her glass of wine and refilled it.

There was a boom somewhere above them.

"Okay, what was that?" Chloe asked.

Young repeated the question in his radio.

"_We're under attack! It's the Lucian Alliance_!"

"All civilians get to their designated safe areas," Young ordered. "Everyone else get to your battle stations."

"Eli and Ireane come with me," Scott said.

* * *

Rush saw Ireane run into the Gate Room with her bags in hand and her cat slung around her shoulders. "Ireane, come up here!"

She sat down her bags and ran up to him. "What's going on?" Her blue eyes were just as wide as her cats.

"The planet is reaching a critical limit," Rush replied. "This is a perfect chance to dial the ninth chevron again."

"But it won't lock," Ireane said.

Rush gripped her by the arms, ignoring the warning growl that came from the tabby cat. "Concentrate Ireane. I need you to help me with this."

Ireane closed her eyes and nodded once. "Okay." Her eyes opened again and the fearful child was gone. In its place was a cool and collected young woman. She took out a crumpled piece of paper and examined it. "If my math works then it's not the equations but the gate address."

"We've known the first eight symbols for years," Rush disagreed. "The ninth has to be the point of origin."

A spark entered Ireane's ice blue eyes. "Then maybe the point of origin is wrong."

Rush blinked. "Explain."

"What if we're not supposed to be here," Ireane said. "What if we're supposed to be on Earth?"

Rush thought it thru quickly. "You could be right."

"Of course I'm right; I'm a genius," Ireane muttered. She sat her cat down onto the floor. "Nebula, go find Eli and stay with him."

The cat meowed and took off as her owner sat down and typed in the dialing code.

"Chevron Nine…is locked!"

The Stargate opened.

"That is impressive," Ireane said breathlessly, looking at the event horizon.

"What the Hell is going on?" Young stormed in. "I ordered an evacuation to Earth."

"It's the ninth Chevron address," Ireane said in a small voice, sounding her age again.

"The attack started a chain reaction in the planet," Rush explained, "we had to try…"

"Damn it, Rush!" Young roared.

"The planet's reaching critical overload," Riley warned.

With one last furious look at Rush, Young shouted, "Everyone go thru now!"

"Let's go people! Move it!" Scott said. "Follow my lead after a three second count."

He turned and walked thru.

"Ireane!" Eli walked in, carrying Nebula and his own bag.

Ireane shot up out of her chair and ran to hug him and hold her cat close to her. "We've gotta go now."

The look that passed between them was so intense it made everyone watching understand how deeply the two cared for each other.

* * *

Nebula let out a hiss as she flew thru the air and landed on her feet. She yowled and skidded under a consul.

Ireane and Rush came out of the Stargate together. They groaned as they hit the floor hard.

"What the Hell?" Ireane gasped, looking around.

A box came thru and hit her in the back. Rush took her arm and pulled her to the side of the Stargate. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and groaned, "Where's Eli?"

Eli came thru with a frightened yell that turned into a groan as he barreled into a case. "What's going on?"

Ireane ran over to him and pulled him away. "Eli, where's Nebula?"

The silver tabby meowed pitifully and Ireane bolted over to her and felt her for any broken bones. "Oh baby, I am so sorry!" She kissed the cat multiple times. "I'm so, so sorry!"

The Gate shut down and the noise level turned up.

"Where are we?" demanded the member of the IOA, Camille Wray.

The consuls next to Ireane glowed suddenly. "Rush?" she called. "These things just turned on."

Rush ran over to her and inspected the consuls. He touched one and a holomap popped up.

"That's the Milky Way," Eli said. "Is that where we are?"

"That's where we were," Rush said.

The holomap started to travel away from the Milky Way, past other places until it hit a small blinking dot.

"That's where we are," Rush said.

"Those were other galaxies," Ireane realized, holding Nebula close to her.

"Where are we, Rush?" Scott asked.

"Several billion light-years from Earth," Rush replied.


	2. Air part2

**Air part 2**

"_Rush, this is Scott, come in. Rush this is Scott, come in_."

Eli picked up the radio. "Uh…Scott?"

"_Eli? Where's Rush_?"

"Bathroom," Eli replied. "If he found it."

"_Whatever. I'm at a bulkhead door that won't open_," Scott said. "_We're going to try and open it_."

The control panel in front of Ireane started blinking. "Uh…Scott? I think I found where you are. The door is flashing red."

"_Can you open it_?"

Ireane scoffed. "Red is usually bad, yes?"

"_It could just mean that the door's stuck_," Scott reasoned. "_Just try_."

Ireane sighed. "Okay." She dithered over the panel and then pressed a button that looked promising.

"_Close it_!" Scott suddenly screamed.

The screen showed the corridors flashing red.

"_Close it now_!"

"I'm trying!" Ireane shouted. She whimpered and then kicked the panel. The red disappeared.

"_Okay_," Scott sighed. "_Red equals bad_."

"Yeah," Eli said, looking over Ireane's shoulder. "There are more doors like that all around the ship. We're only occupying a small portion of it; it goes on forever."

Rush walked in and took the radio from Eli. "This is Dr Rush. Meet me in the Gate Room immediately."

"What's up?" Ireane asked.

Rush didn't answer, but waved his hand for them to follow him.

* * *

Rush held up a case for everyone to see. "Inside here are five Ancient communication stones. They work over vast distances in real time. You simply take over another's body."

"We can talk to people on Earth?" Ireane said, her eyes lighting up.

"Let's use them," Senator Armstrong said.

"I already have," Rush replied.

"Are they sending help?" Brody asked.

"No," Rush answered. "The only way to dial these coordinates is by using the planet that was destroyed in the attack. We've been cut off. I have spoken to General O'Neill and, due to my experience, has placed me in charge."

Rush caught the disbelieving looks that everyone shared. The only one who didn't look around was Ireane; she stared at him over her cats' silver head, her piercing blue eyes scorching him.

"I have faith in our ability to repair this ship," Rush continued. "But if we are to survive this, we need leadership."

"We have a senator right here," Ireane pointed out. "We have one of those IOA people."

"We only have a few hours of air left," Eli snapped.

Rush ignored them. "Ms Johansson, please find accommodations for the infirm, the rest of you find some quarters and stay there until you're asked to do something useful."

"I do not recognize your authority," Camille spat.

"We have to work together," Rush argued.

"Shut up!" Scott yelled. "The fact of the matter is; Colonel Young put me in charge. I expect all SG personnel to follow my orders. Is that understood?"

Ireane cleared her throat and sat Nebula down as she walked to stand next to Rush. "The good doctor has a few points. We need to work together and we don't have to stay in one place. So, everyone, move out."

They stared at her.

She waved them off. "It's okay, go."

Slowly, everyone started to disperse.

"Thank you, Miss Monroe," Rush began.

"I think we need you," Ireane whispered. "I've got your back now, but if I were you, I'd find some way to dial home."

* * *

Ireane was working silently at a control station with Rush. Nebula was curled up on her jean jacket, dreaming of mice.

Eli and Scott came in with something floating above them.

"What is that?" Rush asked.

"A flying camera," Eli answered. "I'm calling it a Kino."

"Really?" Ireane sighed. "The Russian rock band?"

"What wrong with that?" Eli bristled. "Anyway, we can use them to explore the ship."

"That's marvelous," Rush said.

"What do you have?" Scott asked, walking behind Ireane.

"Not so good news," Ireane replied. "These, er, processor nodes are scrubbers responsible for cleaning CO2 from the air. These ones here, here and here are failing."

Scott sighed. "Greer, this is Scott. Meet me in the Gate Room. Ireane, can you come with me?"

* * *

Ireane tapped on a grate that was imbedded into the wall of the Gate Room. "I think I found it," she said into her radio.

"_Great_," said Rush. "_Open it_."

Ireane stared at it, unsure what to do. She hesitantly poked a red button and the grate slid up. Scott and Greer pulled her back and behind them as a node clicked and retracted from the hole. A thick, foul smelling black substance slid out with it.

"Yuck," Ireane groaned.

"_What do you see_?" Rush asked.

"A problem," Scott replied. "The scrubber is covered with this…black stuff."

"_I'm on my way down_," Rush said.

* * *

Brody stuck a reader into the black substance. "Alkaline. That would explain the elevated heart rates and headaches."

"So we have two very big problems," Rush said. "We need to seal the leaks and that will gives us a day or so before the buildup of CO2 kills us."

"And if we just stay as we are?" Ireane asked.

"A couple hours, maybe."

Eli groaned. "Awesome."

"Can you fix it?" Scott asked.

Rush pulled a face. "I doubt this stuff could be cooked off. If there was something that we could use to replace the alkaline then, yes, I could."

* * *

Rush watched as Ireane maneuvered the Kino thru the corridors of the ship.

"Keep it steady," Eli warned.

"Relax, Eli," Ireane muttered. "I've done this a thousand times before."

"You maneuvered a Kino thru the empty halls of an Ancient spaceship?" Rush asked.

Ireane grinned. "Well when you put it like that…"

"Wait, go back!" Eli said. "What is that?"

"A leak?" Ireane suggested, moving the Kino under a partially closed door. "Wait a second…is that a shuttle?"

"Greer?" Eli said over the radio. "We found a shuttle."

Ireane turned the Kino around and saw Greer, Franklin and James walk towards it. "Can you guys shut it down?"

Greer looked around at the door. "_No. What about you_?"

Rush checked the specs. "No, we can't."

* * *

Ireane sat down in the pilots chair on the shuttle and examined the console.

"Can you close the doors?" Greer asked, looking over her shoulder.

Ireane tapped a few buttons. "Maybe."

The golden shield flickered across the damaged part of the shuttle. It was a little ominous as it did; every time it flickered, everyone waited to be sucked out into space.

Ireane tapped the console again and the doors closed. But the shield dropped and the air was sucked out. She tapped the same buttons and the shield jumped back up as the doors opened.

Greer, Franklin and Ireane exchanged dark looks. "Well, that's not good."

"Someone's going to have to stay in here and close the doors," Greer said.

"How long until the CO2 levels become lethal?" Franklin asked.

Ireane checked her watch. "Just over an hour."

"We'll have to ask someone to do it," Rush concluded. "We need to find out people's abilities and skills."

"It doesn't take a lot of skills to die from asphyxiation," Ireane snapped.

"If someone doesn't do it then we're all dead," Rush shot back.

* * *

"_This is Scott. Senator Armstrong is missing_."

Rush barely glanced at the radio.

"_This is Greer. He's here and he has a gun_."

Rush looked up as Eli and Ireane blanched. The senator was going to sacrifice himself?

A console beeped and Ireane went to it. "Guys, whatever you're doing, it's not working!"

There was a pause, in which Eli brought up a screen that showed the senator sitting in the shuttle.

"_Eli_!" Chloe screamed from the radio. "_Eli, not him! Help him_!"

"I can't do anything," Eli murmured.

"_Ireane, open the door, please_!"

Ireane turned away, her face white as she clutched her cat to her chest.

Rush watched as the senator slumped in the chair and died. He turned off the screen. "Well at least he bought us a day."

Chloe came sprinting into the room and tackled Rush, shoving him into the wall and slapping him. Ireane sprang into action and pulled Chloe off him. "Chloe, stop! It won't help him!"

"You did this!" Chloe spat at Rush. "You did this; you killed him!"

Ireane pulled Chloe to the other end of the room. "A little help, please!"

Scott came in and sat Chloe down on a bench.

"Miss Armstrong," Rush said, standing up. "Miss Armstrong, I'm sorry. I truly am."

* * *

"Eli? What are you doing?"

Ireane shot Rush a warning look, but it was too late. Eli sat up from the bench he was lying on and fixed Rush with a cold stare. "I just saw a man die. Okay?"

Rush nodded and went back to work.

Ireane cleared her throat. "I, uh, I've been going thru the ships' system. Still haven't found anything yet. You?"

Rush stared at his screen. "_Destiny_."

Everyone looked at him. "It's the name of the ship."

Ireane walked over to him and looked at the screen, her black curls brushing his arm. "Hm…that's very interesting."

The console beeped a warning and another icon popped up.

"Oh no," Rush groaned.

"What is it?" Brody asked.

"Someone's dialing the Gate," Rush spat, running from the room.

Ireane, Eli, Brody and Park followed him.

* * *

"Colonel Young, you're up."

Young glanced at Rush. "Nice to see you, too."

"Why are you dialing the Gate?" Ireane asked.

"We're trying to get back home," Young replied.

"By using power that we need to keep life support going?" Rush spat.

There was a slight pull that everyone felt. The Gate stopped dialing.

"What was that?" Eli asked.

"I think we just dropped out of FTL," Brody said.

The Gate started dialing again, this time a different address. The wormhole activated.

Everyone stared at the event horizon.

"Now what?" Ireane asked.

"We go thru and see what's out there," Young replied.

"And if it's a deadly planet?"

"We can use the Kino to find out," Eli said. He stuck the Kino in the air and it floated thru the Stargate.

"I'm getting readings over here," Park said. "Temperature, biometric pressure, atmosphere."

"Uh, guys?" Ireane said, pointing up at a clock. "Is that a countdown?"

"Most likely," Rush said. "I think it's telling us how long we have until we jump into FTL again."


	3. Light

**Light**

Ireane Monroe stared out of the Observation Room window at the star Destiny was flying towards. It brought a strange clarity to her; seeing her death looming closer and closer. She'd contemplated her death a few times in a flash of morbidity or boredom, but never had she imagined that a sun would cause it.

"This sucks," she mumbled.

"That's one way of putting it."

Nicholas Rush stepped up from behind her. "But you have to admit; there is certain poetry to it."

Ireane smiled slightly. "Yeah, I spend three years of my life devoted to astro-physics and a sun kills me. If he were alive, Shakespeare would probably write a play."

Rush eyed her. "You seem rather at ease towards all this."

"Are you kidding? I'm a mess. I wish I was home, playing with my cousins, feeding the horses." Ireane sighed. "No, I'm anything but at ease."

Rush smiled. "Come on. The colonel wants us in the Gate Room."

Ireane looked away from the sun. "For what?"

* * *

"If I can have your attention?"

Ireane scooted closer to Eli and whispered, "Do you know what's up?"

Eli shook his head.

Young walked halfway down the stairs awkwardly. "You have all heard about our situation. It sucks, but we have a solution. We have a working shuttle and there are three planets in range that might be habitable. Once we know for sure there is a planet out there capable to sustain life we are going to have a lottery."

Ireane and Eli looked at each other as murmurs flew around the rest of the crew.

"We'll draw the names of fifteen people," Young continued.

"The shuttle can hold twice that many," Ireane pointed out.

"Not once it has been loaded with supplies," Scott said. "Besides, there's only life support for seventeen."

"You said fifteen," Camille called out.

"I will be choosing the last two people," Young announced. "Two people with the necessary skills to fly the shuttle and survive on the planet."

"I bet I can guess who they are," Spencer called out.

Young glared at him. "I will be taking my name out of the lottery. Anyone who wishes to join me…keep talking."

Spencer backed down with a sneer.

Ireane glanced around her, taking in the frightened faces of everyone, even the military.

"We are still several hours away from the star," Young concluded. "Report to your quarters and wait it out there. Dismissed."

Everyone started to file out of the Gate Room slowly. Eli turned to look for Chloe after touching Ireane's shoulder in goodbye.

Ireane bit her lip, trying to calm the raging torrent inside her. "Colonel?"

She raced after him, catching him in a deserted corridor. "Colonel Young, I'd like my name to be taken out of the lottery as well."

Young blinked in surprise. "Why?"

Ireane shrugged. "I'm not that useful here. I most assuredly wouldn't be any use down on the planet. Let's face it, colonel. I was accepted into the Icarus Project because Eli blackmailed General O'Neill."

Young placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ireane, you have been a great help aboard here. Besides, you're a kid. I can't take your name out of the lottery."

"Colonel," Ireane pleaded, "please, it's my choice. I've done things here that I will probably never top. I've done everything I want to do."

Young sighed heavily. "Very well."

Ireane nodded her thanks and left.

"Hey, Beanie!"

Ireane turned to see Eli running towards her with a Kino. "What's up?"

He held out the Kino. "I've recorded all of the crew saying their last…their last goodbyes. Do you want to say anything?"

Ireane looked at the Kino. "Sure."

Eli put the Kino in the air and began recording. "Okay, so your name, age and whatever you want to say."

_Ireane nodded and looked at the Kino. "My name is Ireane May Monroe. I would've been eighteen in two months. I was really looking forward to it. I'd even gotten used to the possibility of spending it here on Destiny. But that won't happen now._

"_If you find this in, like, the next thirty years then tell my aunt and uncle that they did a good job raising me and that I miss all my cousins. I miss playing with them and watching bad TV shows. But the time I've spent on Destiny has been the best few days of my life. What I did, I did because I felt it was right."_

_Ireane stopped and looked to Eli, who stopped the recording._

* * *

Rush and Camille walked into Young's quarters. "We need to talk."

"About?" Young asked.

"You should pick everyone who goes on that shuttle," Camille said. "It's the responsible thing to do. And you should include yourself. If they're going to survive, they'll need leadership."

"And a Charlie, I'm guessing," Young said coldly.

Camille raised one eyebrow. "I'm not above that. I would want you to consider me, yes. I would want you to consider everyone who could contribute to their survival. I think you should do your job and make the choices you need to make. It would be unfair to send the wrong people."

Young held up the list of names of everyone onboard. "These are the wrong people. We are all the wrong people! The only right person on this ship is Ireane and she's taken herself out!"

Rush looked up sharply. "How could you let her do that?"

"It's her own decision," Young said.

"She's a child," Camille retorted. "You're right; she is the right person to send to the planet! She's the youngest and the strongest."

"She may be a child," Young growled, "but she has more courage than any of us and has the maturity of a forty year old. She knows what she's doing, it's her choice. Do want me to take that away from her?"

Camille held his gaze. "That's up to you." And she left.

Young looked to Rush. "What about you? Do you have anything to add?"

Rush wet his lips. "Yes, actually. I ran an analysis on the planets. The first one is too cold and the second is too hot. No one would survive on either."

Young ran a hand thru his hair. "What about the third one?"

"It's behind the star," Rush replied. "We won't be able to find out if it's habitable or not before… Well, in all likelihood, it's habitable. With the other two out of the question, it's possible. And it's the only one left."

"When can we launch the shuttle?" Young asked.

"We can wait a few more hours," Rush replied. "Colonel…there is something else."

Young looked at him expectantly.

"I would appreciate it if you were to remove my name out of consideration."

Young cocked his head. "Is this because of Ireane's decision?"

"Partly," Rush admitted. "She is far more mature than most of us, but she is still a child. She'll need someone to look after her in the last moments."

"She has Eli for that," Young pointed out.

"And he may just be chosen for the shuttle," Rush shot back. "Ireane has sort of grown on me. I'd like to take care of her at the end. Also, I feel that coming here to this ship was my destiny. My life's work was to be here, not on some planet struggling to survive."

Young nodded. "Look, Rush, I realize I should've listened to you sooner…"

"Colonel," Rush began.

"You were right," Young interrupted.

"It wouldn't have made any difference," Rush replied.

* * *

Ireane draped Nebula over her shoulders and walked out of her quarters for the Gate Room. She met up with Eli halfway there.

"Are you gonna bring Nebula with you?" Eli asked with a grin.

Ireane smiled sadly. "I don't want her to go out in a burst of flames. She's going down to the planet. I've already cleared it with Young."

Eli wrapped an arm around her. "It's gonna be okay."

Ireane smiled at him, but it was forced.

They walked into the Gate Room where everyone was assembled.

"In this container," Young was saying, "are the names of everyone in this room. Lieutenant Scott and T.J. are already aboard the shuttle. Scott is the only one who can fly the shuttle and T.J. is an experienced medic. They'll help you survive."

Ireane held Nebula tightly in her arms, whispering her last goodbyes to the tabby.

"Now, I, Dr Rush and Ireane have taken our names out of the lottery," Young continued.

Eli sent a startled look at Ireane and saw tears in her eyes.

"If anyone would like to join us, now is the time to speak up."

No one moved.

Young nodded. "Let's get this over with. When your name is called, you are to go immediately to the shuttle. Once I have called out fifteen, everyone else will stay here until I have confirmation that everyone is aboard."

He shook the container a few times and then opened the lid and read, "Airman Becker."

Becker gave a start of surprise then left after saluting Young.

"David Walters."

Walters left without a glance.

"Camille Wray."

Camille turned to Ireane and took Nebula with her. "I'll look after her," she promised.

Ireane nodded and kissed Nebula goodbye. "I love you, baby."

Nebula meowed as she was taken away.

"Lieutenant James."

James swallowed, nodded to everyone and followed Camille.

"Dr Park."

Park and Ireane hugged tightly, tears slipping over.

"Mr Brody."

Brody nodded to Eli and Ireane.

"Sargent Riley."

Eli gave the Kino to Riley, who smiled slightly then left.

"Dr Lowell."

Lowell nodded and left.

"Eli Wallace."

Eli closed his eyes then turned to Ireane. They hugged and Ireane kissed his cheek. "Be safe," she whispered.

Eli gave her the Kino control, kissed her on the forehead and walked out.

"Samantha Lee."

Lee waved goodbye.

"Lieutenant Jones."

Jones left.

"Mary Ann Clements. Joseph White. Sargent Yates. Corporal Barnes."

"That's fifteen," Ireane whispered.

"You can fit more people on the ship!" Spencer yelled.

"That's enough out of you," Young ordered.

"You can't expect us to just sit around and…"

Greer kicked Spencer in the stomach and knocked him out with his gun elbow. "Now I do not want to have to do that to anyone else," he called out in a hard voice. "But I will if it comes to it."

They stared at him in astonishment.

"_Okay, that's everyone_," Scott reported over the radio. "_The doors are sealed, colonel_."

Young nodded. "Copy that, lieutenant. Get under way."

"_Releasing docking clamps_."

Ireane ran from the Gate Room to the Observation Room where she watched the shuttle rise. She raised a hand in farewell then brought it to her mouth to muffle her sobs.

A hand rested on her back and she looked up to see Rush smiling at her. "They'll make it."

Ireane rested her head against him and let her tears fall.

Young, Chloe and Greer joined them.

Ireane took out the Kino controller. "The Kino's sending back pictures." She smiled. "Wow."

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"It's the sun," Ireane replied. She held up the screen for everyone to see.

"Incredible," Greer breathed.

"_This is Scott. We're away. We'll be thinking of you guys_."

"You, too, brother," Greer replied.

"_Hey, Beanie_?"

Young handed Ireane his radio. "Eli?"

"_I want you to know…I broke your iPod last summer_."

For a moment Ireane lost control of her emotions. She gripped the radio tightly and her face contorted. Then she said in a calm voice. "I know. I broke your headset."

"_I love you_," Eli said quietly.

"I love you, too," Ireane sighed.

She handed the radio back to Young without looking at him. Rush wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

The Kino controller beeped. Ireane looked back at it. "There it is."

The Kino showed a massive ship moving towards the sun.

"That's the _Destiny_," Chloe breathed.

They watched the _Destiny_ grow smaller as the Kino drifted away. Then the light from the sun blinded the Kino and all was white on the screen.

"Thank you, Ireane," Rush said. "I never thought I'd get to see the ship from the outside."

"You know, I think I'm gonna go for a walk," Young said. "What do you say, Sargent?"

"Sounds good to me, sir," Greer answered.

"I have a romance novel I want to finish," Ireane said. "So, everyone, it's been a pleasure."

She made to leave, but Young scooped her into a hug. "You're a good person," he said softly. "Very brave and smarter than anyone here."

Ireane smiled. "Here that, Rush? I'm smarter than you."

Rush scoffed. "Don't be ridicules."

Ireane laughed once then walked off slowly to her quarters.

* * *

Rush walked slowly thru the corridors of the _Destiny_. He didn't realize where he'd been going until he looked up. He was outside Ireane's quarters. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Rush opened the door and walked in. Ireane was in her black tank top and jeans, her shoes on the floor. She was lying on her stomach, reading the last few pages of a book with a shirtless man on the cover. Rush raised an eyebrow. "Is it any good?"

Ireane read the last page. "Yep. Happy ending, he gets the girl, they have kids. It's all good."

Rush closed the door. "I was wondering if you wanted company."

Ireane smiled at him. "Yeah. I'd appreciate it." She scooted over to make room for him.

Rush slipped off his boots and sat cross-legged next to her. "That was an amazing thing you did."

"You mean taking out my name?" Ireane murmured.

"Yes. Why did you take out your name?" Rush asked.

Ireane looked out the window at the fast approaching star. "I'm not important enough to be considered to start a colony. Hell, I wasn't important enough to be accepted into Icarus on my own; Eli had to blackmail me into the program."

Rush gripped her hand in his. "Ireane, you're the most important person on this expedition. You keep people sane, you talk with them, and you make them laugh. There's no other person I'd rather have here."

Ireane blushed and sat up. "Thanks, Rush."

He smiled. "I think it's time you start calling me Nicholas."

Ireane smiled and settled against him. "Thanks, Nicholas."

Rush rested his cheek against the crown of her head.

"How will it happen?" she whispered.

"There will be turbulence from the solar winds," Rush said. "Heat, obviously. Intense g-forces; the ship will be ripped apart before it reaches the star."

Ireane tensed against him and Rush back-tracked. "Hopefully, it will be quick."

Ireane nodded. "Taken out by a sun. It sounds very…"

"Poetic," they finished together.

Rush leaned back against the pillows with Ireane curled up next to him. In a few minutes, she was asleep, her breathing slow and calm. Rush ran his hands down her curly black hair, thinking about the times she had made him feel better on their short time aboard _Destiny_.

Rush checked his watch and frowned.

They were still alive. How was that possible?

He got up, waking Ireane as he pulled on his boots.

"What is it?" Ireane asked.

"I'm not sure," Rush replied, walking out.

Ireane slipped on her shoes and followed him to the Core Room.

Rush looked at the screens and a smile spread over his face. He let out a laugh of relief.

"What is it?" Ireane asked again.

Rush cupped her face between his hands. "We're not going to die." He laughed again and kissed her forehead before running off.

Ireane ran after him. "What do you mean 'not going to die'?"

Rush ran up to the Observation Room and looked out the window to see the surface of the sun just miles beneath them.

Ireane ran up next to him. "Oh my God," she gasped. "How in the Hell?"

"We're going to live, Ireane," Rush said happily.

"But what about the turbulence and the heat and the death?"

"It would've happened by now," Rush replied. "The shield is protecting us."

"I thought you said we didn't have any power," Ireane retorted.

"I was absolutely certain of that," Rush said, "and I have never been more pleased to be wrong in all my life."

Ireane finally started grinning. "That is the best news I have had for days!"

* * *

"Systems are coming back online all over the ship," Ireane said to Rush.

"There's a rumor going around saying we're still alive," Young said, walking into the Core Room.

"We are," Rush said. "_Destiny_ needed all its power reserves to protect itself and us."

"Uh, guys," Ireane called. "We're in the star." She put up a screen showing that her words were true.

"That's impossible," Young said.

"We just passed thru the corona," Ireane shot back. "This is unbelievable! I'm inside a sun and I'm not dead. Can this day get any better?"

"This is what _Destiny_ intended the moment we entered the star system," Rush realized. "The ship is powered by the stars themselves."

"We need to recall the shuttle," Young said.

Ireane tapped her console. "This is Ireane, please respond."

"_Th-this is Scott. Ireane, how in the Hell_?"

"It's a long story," Ireane replied, "and Colonel Young would be more than willing to fill you in later. Right now, you need to get yourselves back here to _Destiny_. I'd like to hold my cat right now."

There was cheering on the other end. "_Will do. Scott out_!"

Ireane sagged in relief. "Well, that was fun."

"_Uh, Ireane? We have a problem_."

"That was, like, two seconds," Ireane protested. "Scott, what is it?"

"_We can see you, but_ Destiny _is moving too fast; we'll never catch up_."

Ireane turned to Rush. "Uh, help?"

"Do you have the throttle up?" Rush asked.

"_That's the first thing I did_," Scott replied. "_It's not gonna be enough_."

"_What about after burners_?" Eli asked in the background.

"_It's not an F-16, Eli_," Scott retorted, "_It's a spaceship_."

"Does _Destiny_ have any breaks?" Ireane asked Rush.

"Not that I'm aware of," Rush said.

There was silence for a moment.

"_We're out of ideas_," Scott sighed.

Ireane pressed the heels of her hands to her forehead, thinking hard. Rush glared at the screen in front of him. An idea clicked into Ireane's brain, but it wasn't a very good one.

"Screw it," she muttered. "Lieutenant, I need you to head directly towards the planet. I'll send you some coordinates in a minute."

"_No, no, no, no_," Scott objected, "_the planet is a rock. We'd rather take our chances_…"

"Okay, either you can stay out there and die," Ireane snapped, "or you can shut up and listen to the smart girl who is trying to save your sorry asses."

There was pause.

"_Okay, find your happy place. We'll do what you say_."

"Thank you," Ireane said in her usual calm voice. "Stand by for a moment."

"What are you thinking?" Young asked.

"They slingshot around the planet," Ireane said, typing up the proper equations. "They'll be flying ahead of us and we'll pick them up."

"You have to get the timing and coordinates right exactly," Rush pointed out.

"And it won't be a problem if you two will stop talking," Ireane replied bluntly. "Okay…that should do it."

"Are you sure?" Rush asked.

Ireane shot him am irritated look. She pointed to herself. "Genius." She pointed to her calculations. "Send it."

Rush bit back a smile. "Okay, Genius." He sent the calculations.

"_We got it_," Scott replied.

"Follow them precisely," Ireane warned.

"Is this going to work?" Young asked quietly.

"I hope so," Ireane muttered, looking at the screen. "Wait, why am I watching this on TV?" She ran from the Core Room and up to the Observation Room where Chloe was looking out of the window.

"Right there!" Ireane said, pointing to where the shuttle was coming in. She studied them for a moment. "Crap, they're coming in too slow." She grabbed a radio off of one of the tables. "Scott, can you speed up?"

"_That's a negative_," Scott replied.

Chloe gave Ireane a startled look. "What does that mean?"

Ireane hesitated. "If they can't speed up or we can't slow down…they'll smash into us."

"_I'm gonna fire maneuvering thrusters_," Scott said. "_That might make a difference_."

Ireane and Chloe watched as the shuttle moved into position. The shuttle landed hard on the hull of the ship and they could hear a slight grinding noise as it crashed into place.

"_Docking clamps are secure_," Scott said. "_We're all in one piece_!"

Ireane let out a deep breath. "Thank God."

* * *

Rush walked into the Mess Hall where everyone was celebrating.

Ireane was sitting with Eli, Young, Chloe, Scott, Greer and T.J., stroking Nebula's silver tabby fur.

"That was the worst docking procedure I have ever seen," Young was saying to Scott.

"I barely even hit it," Scott said.

"What about that grinding noise?" T.J. asked. "Poor Nebula was hissing at everybody!"

"At the very least there is a giant scratch on the hull," Ireane said.

"I'm going to make you put on a spacesuit and make you fix it right now," Young joked. "Sargent, we need some of that high-ion temperature spaceship paint for Scott here."

"Yes sir," Greer said, "I think I found some. " He held up his ration of food.

They all laughed when Nebula shot up and started licking out of his bowl.

"Enjoy it, kitty," Greer said, petting the cat.

Ireane noticed Rush. "Nicholas! Come join us. Scott and Eli even showered."

"No thanks," Rush said.

"We need to celebrate," Young said.

"Celebrate what?" Rush asked. "We're back to where we started."

Ireane rolled her eyes and Scott said, "Have a seat, Rush!"

"Some other time," Rush said, taking his ration of food.

"We need to celebrate something," Young said. "I'll even give you three good reasons. One; you were right about the power supply."

"Not really," Rush said.

"Two; you figured out how to get the shuttle back."

"That was actually Ireane."

"Three; you took your name out of the lottery."

"Again, so did Ireane and you."

Young shook his head. "I was injured. Ireane wasn't giving herself enough credit. You actually made a sacrifice."

Rush was silent.

A horrible thought came to Young. "Unless you knew that Destiny was going to make it all along."

Rush gave a small smile. "Cheers, everyone." He left.

"He didn't know," Ireane said to Young. "I saw his face."

"Let it go, sir," Greer said nonchalantly.

"No way did he know," Scott added.

"But what if he did?" Young asked.

"Let it go, sir," T.J. advised.

Ireane suddenly didn't feel hungry. She picked up Nebula and walked after Rush. She found him in the Core Room. She set Nebula down and the cat ran up to purr around Rush's feet.

"I have some equations I want you to look over," Rush said to Ireane.

Ireane stared at the back of his head. "Did you know?"

Rush tapped at his console, ignoring the question. Ireane walked up next to him and slammed her hand over the screen. Rush looked up into her hard eyes.

"Did you know?" Ireane repeated.

* * *

**A/N: okay, um…I lost Air part 3 and Darkness. Sry, guys.**

**Sooo, well, if you've seen the show, you know what happens. Not a lot really changed.**

**Yeah, my bad, guys.**


	4. Human

**Human**

Nicholas Rush woke up in his bed in Boston, Massachusetts.

Next to him, slept his wife, Gloria.

Rush watched her for a moment, then got up, glancing at the clock. 6:46.

Rush got up and walked downstairs to his study.

In reality, it was a sparse room; a desk with a computer, printer and mouse, a whiteboard in the corner and a few seats.

But here, it was cluttered with equations pinned on the walls and the whiteboard was full of black scribbles. Even the door was covered with paper.

Rush sighed. "Just another day."

* * *

It was just like before. Sitting at his desk and puzzling over problems when one more presented itself.

"It's back," Gloria said. "Nick, I…"

"I'll be there," Rush replied. He brought her home, but instead of comforting her like last time, he returned to his study.

But things would continue to get in his way. Rush just knew it. He had to find the answer; he had to find the Master Code. But with all of these distractions, he would need help.

And only one person could help him.

* * *

"So you just let him sit in it," Ireane said, folding her arms.

She, Eli, Young, Brody and T.J. stood in the Chair Room, where Rush was sitting in the Chair Interface.

Brody shrugged. "He volunteered. Wasn't a whole we could do."

"His pulse is strong," T.J. said.

"Let's forget about Rush for a second," Young said. "How do we know this won't backfire and put the whole ship at risk?"

"Rush wouldn't have sat in the Chair if it put Destiny at risk," Ireane muttered. "Look, he's stable for now. I say we keep an eye on him and wait it out."

Young grimaced. "Fine. You'll watch him. Brody, stay here. Eli, go to the Core Room with Volker and Park. But if anything goes wrong, I'm pulling the plug."

He left with T.J. and Eli.

"I'll go get some snacks," Brody said.

Ireane knelt down next to the Chair and touched Rush's wrist. "Nicholas, be careful in there."

* * *

The doorbell rang, jolting Rush out of his reverie. He gritted his teeth in frustration; will he ever get a moments peace?

"I'll get it," Gloria murmured, getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

Rush took off his glasses and sighed. He put his head in his hands, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Doctor Rush?"

Rush's head snapped up. Ireane Monroe was standing in the kitchen door frame, her hair curling around her shoulders in ebony glory and her silver-blue eyes pinning him in place, even thou they were shy and curious.

"I got your letter," Ireane said.

Rush got to his feet and shook her hand. "Yes, yes, of course. Thank you for coming. I'm sorry if I'm keeping you from anything."

She smiled uncertainly. "Well, it's summer vacation. I don't really have any plans. Um, I'm sorry but your letter wasn't very clear on why you want me as a…assistant."

"I have a math problem that I need help with," Rush explained, gesturing for her to sit down. "I believe that if you helped me, I could solve it more quickly."

Ireane blinked. "You want me to solve a math equation? Why me; I'm just a high school girl who is good at math."

Rush chuckled. "There you go; selling yourself short again."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind. Ireane, I know your work. Don't ask me how, but I do and I think you're one of the most brilliant minds on Earth."

Ireane blushed and ducked her head. "I don't know about Earth, but…the East Coast sounds right."

Rush smiled. "So will you agree to be my assistant?"

She nodded. "I guess so."

* * *

Ireane sat down at one of the consuls and watched Rush's vitals carefully.

Brody walked in, carrying two trays of food. "We've dropped out of FTL. There's a planet of what looks like remnants of a human civilization."

Ireane accepted her food. "Sounds cool."

"Scott, Greer, Eli and Chloe are checking it out."

She paled. "I hate it when Eli goes off-world. I keep thinking that something bad will happen to him."

"He's got Scott and Greer," Brody said. "Besides, the Kino didn't pick up any life forms. I'm sure everything will be…" He broke off, looking at Rush.

"What?" Ireane said sharply, rising from her seat.

Rush's nose was bleeding.

"Oh, shit," Ireane hissed, pulling off her jacket and using the sleeve to dab at it. "Brody, check his brainwaves."

He watched them for a second. "They're back to normal. A minor spike, but that's it."

Ireane sat down on the floor. She pressed her head against Rush's knee and took a deep breath.

"Hey," Brody said. "It's okay, Beanie."

She nodded and wiped her nose. "Yeah, sure. I, uh… I just need to rest for a second." She closed her eyes and wished that Rush would wake up.

* * *

Rush had never seen Ireane in a skirt.

She was wearing a black and white print skirt and a grey Beatles t-shirt. It would've looked ridicules on someone else, but Ireane somehow managed to pull it off. She had pulled her curls up into an elegant bun and accessorized with little butterfly pins.

Rush sighed. When he had sent for Ireane to help him, he had done so on the hope that he wouldn't have to put up with too many distractions. But her legs…

Gloria poked her head inside the cramped study. "Shall I make some tea?"

Ireane paused in her writing. "That would be awesome. Doc, why don't you go help her?"

She'd been pushing Rush to spend more time with Gloria. It was commendable, but at the same time quite annoying. But Rush couldn't deny Ireane, even if she was a figment of his imagination, so he got his feet and followed Gloria into the kitchen.

"She's a wonderful girl," Gloria commented.

"I picked her out especially for you," Rush joked softly.

Gloria smiled. "You seem happier with her here."

_Nicholas? Nicholas, can you hear me?_

"What is it, Ireane?" Rush called.

Ireane stuck her head in. "Did you say something?"

_Nicholas, please come back… We need you…_

It was Ireane's voice, but her mouth wasn't moving.

"Never mind," Rush said. "I guess I'm hearing things."

* * *

Rush woke up lying on the couch.

Ireane was sitting on the couch, his legs draped across her lap. She was biting the marker cap and staring at the whiteboard. But her eyes were out of focus.

Rush closed his eyes when he heard footsteps.

"It's late," Gloria said softly.

"I know," Ireane replied. "Um…you're not uncomfortable with me being here, are you? I mean, with your…condition. I feel like I'm stealing your husband."

Rush bit his tongue to keep from smiling.

"That sounded weird," Ireane muttered.

"I'm glad you're here," Gloria said. "Nick is…he's different around you. At first I thought it was because he saw you as the daughter we never had. But he'll look at you and…"

Rush felt Ireane freeze. "You don't think he sees me as a… As one of those kinds of girls, do you?"

Gloria chuckled. "No, Ireane, he most certainly doesn't see you as a midlife crisis."

Ireane let go of a breath. "But you still think that he likes me in a certain way."

Gloria was silent for a long while. At last she said, "You've been here for a few months. You've seen how my condition is worsening. I don't want Nicholas to be alone when I'm gone. I think that you're the best thing for him."

Rush listened to them. Was that how he really thought of Ireane? Did he view her as more than a fellow mathematician or friend? Did he see someone…more?

Ireane carefully lifted his legs up and set them back down as she stood up. "I better get going."

Rush heard her leave and knew that Gloria still sat in the study.

"I know you're awake."

Rush opened his eyes and looked at her sitting on the edge of the desk. "Do you really feel that way? About Ireane and me?"

Gloria smiled. "She makes you smile, Nick. Just like the way I make you smile. Maybe more so. She's good for you. The age difference is…a bit wide, but it doesn't seem to matter."

Rush turned his head to the door. "I'm not sure about my feelings on this matter. Nor do I know of her feelings."

"You could always find out," Gloria replied, straightening up. "Just…wait for a time before you do."

Rush watched her leave and he sighed. There was just too much floating in his head…

* * *

"Trapped?" Ireane spat, getting to her feet.

"I've sent Lt. James with a rescue party," Young said calmly. "Don't worry, Ireane."

Ireane paced back and forth, feeling caged. Eli needed her, but so did Rush. What was she going to do? She was shaking out of fear and frustration.

She shoved past Young and kept running, not caring when she ran into a few people. She was done being nice, being complacent. She wanted to get out and do something.

She had to do something!

Ireane found herself on the Observation Deck. It was deserted. She collapsed against the railing and started to cry, pressing her hands to her face to muffle her sounds of despair.

A pair of hands wrapped around her shoulders.

"Shh, shh," T.J. soothed. "Hey, it's okay. It'll be alright."

Ireane turned her face into T.J.'s shoulder. "They need me. They both need me."

"Shh," T.J. said, rocking her back and forth. "I know. I know, Ireane."

* * *

Rush could hear how distraught Ireane was in reality, but he needed to finish this.

_Nicholas, I need you…_

"I know," he muttered as he drew on the whiteboard in his study. "I know, Ireane. Just give me more time."

"Time for what?" Ireane stood in the doorway, dressed in jeans, cowgirl boots and a purple t-shirt. "Are you feeling alright?"

Rush squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Hey, do you recognize any of this?" He stepped back from the board.

Ireane stepped forward. "Yes," she answered slowly. "It's what we've been working on for the past two years."

Rush sighed. He should've known it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Although," she continued, "I have absolutely no idea what it is."

"It's a code," Rush said. Time to come clean to his figments. "To _Destiny_."

Ireane looked at him like he had gone mad. Rush gestured to the writing on the walls. "This is all information stored in her memory banks. Unfortunately, in this situation it's all completely meaningless to me." He tossed the marker down on the couch.

Ireane stepped to the side. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yep," Rush said. "I'm done. Besides, you need me back home." He turned to the proverbial door that would send him back to reality.

"How's your wife?"

Rush stopped. "She's dying. Today, actually."

Ireane smiled and it wasn't her smile, but a smile of a greater being. She wasn't Ireane any longer. She was Destiny. "Shouldn't you be with her?"

Rush turned to face her. "You keep saying that."

Destiny shrugged. "Yeah, well, it's true, isn't it?"

A light clicked in Rush's head. "What's the date today?"

Destiny quirked her lips. "April sixth."

That was not right.

Rush picked up the marker and erased the whiteboard. He wrote down 4 and 6. "Gloria didn't die on April sixth."

Destiny raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's not the answer to the universe. That's forty-two."

Rush looked at her.

Destiny smirked. "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy."

Rush walked out to look at the address on the house. He walked back in. "This house is number four, nor fourty-six. Why does it say fourty-six on the door?"

Destiny chuckled. "Well, fourty-six divided by two is twenty-three. I'm sure you've heard of the Twenty-three Conundrum."

"It's a ridicules theory based on that anything and everything is connected to the number twenty-three," Rush said. He bent over his papers and saw fourty-six everywhere.

Rush turned to Destiny. "Is this my mind playing tricks on me?"

Destiny smiled. "Ireane has told you on multiple occasions to never doubt yourself."

Rush licked his lips. "I know what I have to do." He picked up his coat. "Thank you, you have been very helpful!" He walked out and drove to the hospital. He needed to see his dying wife.

* * *

Rush woke up.

Ireane jerked awake from her position against his leg. "Nicholas?"

Young took hold of Rush's arms. "Rush, now listen to me. We've got five minutes to figure out how to stop this ship from jumping."

"What?" Rush mumbled. "I-I don't know how to fix that."

Ireane's eyes filled with tears.

Young pulled out his radio. "Scott, this is Young. We can't stop it."

T.J. put an arm around Ireane as she made a small whimpering noise.

"We understand," Scott murmured. "God be with you, colonel."

Ireane took the radio. "Eli?"

"Ireane?"

The girl broke down. "I'm so sorry, Eli! I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, no, no," Eli said. "It's okay. It's okay, Beanie."

"I love you, Eli," Ireane sobbed.

There was a pause. "I love y…" Eli's voice caught off.

_Destiny_ jumped.

"Eli?" Ireane moaned. "Eli!"


End file.
